Un simple jeu
by Komachu
Summary: OS : Tout a commencé avec un simple jeu entre ami, mais ils ne se doutaient pas que ça pouvait révéler certaine chose sur leur sentiment l'un envers l'autre. Fox x Torch


**Moi : Bonjour ! Eh oui ceci est un OS Inazuma eleven !^^**

 **Torch : Et qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire là-dedans nous ?!**

 **Moi : Bah...**

 **Fox et Torch : NOOOOOOOONNN !**

 **Moi : Faites-le Disclamer ou je vous force à faire pire.**

 **Fox : Komachu ne possède pas Inazuma eleven...**

 **Moi : C'est parti !^^**

* * *

 _Pdv Normal_

C'était une journée normale à Sun Garden, après les événements de l'Académie Alius tout était redevenu normal et tout le monde était revenu à Sun Garden. Aujourd'hui l'équipe de Diamond Dust était tranquillement dans le salon à s'ennuyer tandis que les autres équipes étaient quelque part dans l'orphelinat ou dehors. Seul le capitaine des Diamond n'était pas présent, lui il était je ne sais où à se balader dans l'orphelinat. Soudain, un des membres de l'équipe eut une idée, il proposa de jouer à Action ou Vérité. C'est à cet instant que le Capitaine entra dans le salon, toute l'équipe accepta de jouer et proposa à leur capitaine de jouer.

Fox : Non.

Clear : Allez capitaine ! S'il vous plaît !

Beluga : Allez ça va être drôle !

5 longues minutes passèrent sous les réclamations de l'équipe envers leur capitaine qui finit par craquer et accepter de jouer. Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent il y eu des secrets dévoilés au grand jour, comme le béguin de Rhionne pour Nepper le joueur de Prominence. Il y eut aussi beaucoup d'humiliations et de rires comme quand le frère d'Icer a été obligé de s'habiller en fille. Puis vint le tour de Fox.

Icer : Action ou Vérité ?

Fox : Mmh... Action.

Toute l'équipe échangea un regard malsain et un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos du capitaine de Diamond Dust. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

Diamond Dust : Va embrasser Torch !

Fox : *rougis* QUOI ?!

Fox n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, embrasser Torch ?! Entre temps Torch était passé du statut de pire ennemi à meilleur ami avec Fox, évidemment il y avait encore quelques disputes mais rien de bien méchant.

Fox : Il en est hors de question !

Beluga : Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix !

Fox tenta de dissuader son équipe durant de longues minutes mais rien à faire, il allait devoir embrasser Torch. Fox se leva du canapé et alla trouver Torch en traînant les pieds, Diamond Dust suivait discrètement leur capitaine pour s'assurer qu'il fasse bien leur défi. Fox arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Torch et toqua en priant pour qu'il n'y ait personne à l'intérieur, malheureusement pour lui la chance n'était pas avec lui aujourd'hui.

Torch : Entrez !

Fox se résigna donc à entrer prêt à faire face à son destin même si ça voulait dire que Torch allait le détester après ça. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. S'il ne le fait pas son équipe le prendra pour une vraie poule mouillée. Fox entra et découvrit Torch allongé sur son lit en train de lire une BD.

Torch : Tiens salut Fox, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Fox : Je joue à Action ou Vérité avec mon équipe.

Torch : Oh, t'es venu me proposer de jouer avec vous ?

Fox : Non pas vraiment, ils m'ont décerné une Action et elle a un rapport avec toi.

Torch : Et qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ?

Fox : Ça.

Pendant leur discution Fox s'était rapproché de Torch jusqu'à être juste à côté de lui, il prit Torch par le col et l'embrassa avant de partir à toute vitesse. Torch n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait, que Fox était déjà parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Torch resta quelques instants en état de bug avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, Fox l'avait embrassé ! Torch sentit ses joues brûler en repensant à ce baiser, Fox, son meilleur ami, l'avait embrassé ! Il n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter en boucle dans sa tête, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? À cause de ce baiser leur relation ne sera plus jamais la même ! Torch n'osait pas aller voir Fox, il préféra rester dans sa chambre. Il n'arriva pas à dormir de la nuit, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce baiser entre lui et Fox, chaque fois qu'il y repense son cœur bat plus vite et ses joues se colorent de rouge. Il en vint même à se demander s'il ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour Fox. C'est vrai qu'il y a eu d'autres moments où ça lui arrivait d'avoir ce genre de réaction lorsqu'il était près de Fox mais là ils s'étaient carrément embrassés ! Au bout de la nuit Torch en arriva à une seule et même conclusion : Il était amoureux de Fox. Ce baiser à confirmé ses pensées à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de Fox. Maintenant il en est sûr. Le matin même il décida d'aller voir Fox pour aller lui parler et si possible lui avouer ses sentiments.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Fox s'était enfermé dans sa chambre oubliant son équipe et ce jeu idiot. Lui aussi n'arrêtait pas de se répéter qu'il venait d'embrasser son meilleur ami et que maintenant Torch doit probablement le détester. Ça fait déjà quelque temps que Fox avait compris que ce qu'il ressentait pour Torch n'était pas seulement de l'amitié. Il passa toute la nuit à espérer que Torch lui pardonne même en sachant que c'était très peu probable. Le lendemain matin il entendit toquer à sa porte, il déglutit. Il savait que c'était Torch qui venait sûrement lui parler du baiser de la veille, il murmura un petit "Entrez" et Torch entra dans sa chambre. Fox était assis sur son lit, il maintenait ses genoux contre son torse tandis que ses cheveux retombaient un peu sur son visage cachant ses yeux. Fox avait peur de ce qu'allait dire Torch, il allait certainement lui hurler dessus en lui disant qu'il était complètement malade d'avoir fait cette Action et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir, mais Fox se trompait. Torch s'approcha doucement de Fox et s'assit à côté de lui, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Fox qui tourna doucement la tête pour croiser le regard doux et gentil de Torch, on aurait dit un regard... Amoureux. Fox semblait assez surpris de le voir avec ce regard-là et non avec un regard de haine.

Torch : Je voudrais te parler du baiser d'hier...

Fox : Désolé...

Torch : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Fox, ce baiser m'a fait réaliser que je ne ressentais pas que de l'amitié pour toi...

Fox avait du mal à y croire, se pourrait-il qu'il l'aime aussi ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai, il y avait sûrement un truc ! Mais Fox se trompait complètement, Torch s'était rapproché de Fox jusqu'à se que leur visage soit à à peine quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Torch : Fox...

Torch passa l'une de ses mains sur une des joues de Fox qui rougit à ce contact.

Torch : Je t'aime F-

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que Fox s'était jeté à son cou et l'embrassait, la surprise passé Torch répondit au baiser que lui offrait Fox. Il se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Fox : Moi aussi je t'aime.

* * *

Pendant que les deux tourtereaux étaient en pleine embrassade l'équipe de Diamond Dust et de Promience était derrière la porte du capitaine des Diamond en train d'espionner.

Icer : Je vous avez dit que ça marcherait. ^^

Rean : Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour ces deux-là.

Heat : On fait quoi maintenant ?

Clear : Et si on allait rendre une petite visite à Janus et Xene ?

Beluga : Bonne idée.

Sur ce, les deux équipes allèrent discuter avec La Tempête des Gémeaux et Gaïa pour les aider à faire vivre la même chose aux deux autres capitaines.

* * *

 **Moi : Petit OS écrit en une après-midi. ^^ J'ai eu cette idée d'un seul coup et j'ai trouvé ça plutôt bien alors voilà le résultat. ^^**

 **Torch : Je te déteste...**

 **Moi : Moi aussi je t'aime Torch ! ^^**

 **Fox : Pas plus que moi ! Oups...**

 **Moi : Tu peux répéter Fox ? ^^ Je crois ne pas avoir bien entendu...**

 **Fox : O-Oublie ça !**

 **Moi : Review Please ! ^^**


End file.
